The Switch
by lizpalmer91
Summary: Donnie invents what is suppose to be a teleportation device but what happens if it does't work read on to find out.


Disclaimer I do not own TMNT or its characters just the story idea

The Switch

By: lizpalmer91

Three of the turtles were patrolling the city while the fourth one stayed home and worked on a new invention. If you guess Donatello you guessed correctly anyways, our story begins with a smart but scrawny ("Hey!" said Don from a distance.) mutant turtle. Let's fast forward to the where the story begins. We see Don working on an experiment.

"Just one more tightening here and there we go" Don said to himself. Donnie sent a max text to his brother telling them to come inside to see his new invention.

When the turtles replied back, Leo and Raph sent him a "what is it this time Donnie?"

Mikey sent a "Cool be right there ". The three of them busted into Don's room sort of ready to know what Donnie had created.

"Guys what you are looking at is the teleportation device of the century. It can teleport us to the TCRI building whenever we want to spy on the krang" said Donnie proud of him. "These belts here have a button on them you can press to teleport yourself back to the lair so to krang can't get you fast enough."

"What if we want to kick their butt" Raphael said curiously but serious at the same time.

"Raphael you know what Master Splinter says the first rule of being a ninja is "do no harm." Unless you need to do harm, then do lots of harm!" said Leo leader like.

Raphael folded his arms across his Chest "Now if you all go and stand inside and put on these belts I will start the timer once you're all inside and then I'll meet you inside in one second." Donnie replied with a reassuring smile. The turtles step inside and set the timer and in a matter of seconds the doors closed and the machine made some strange noises.

When it stopped everyone looked around disappointed and then suddenly Michelangelo's voice could be heard coming from Leonardo's body. "Ah dude why do I look like Leo and sound like me" said Mikey (as Leo).

"Hehe, I'm stuck in Raphael's body" said Donnie (as Raph)

"Grr… Why do I have to be nerd boy" Raphael (as Donnie) exclaimed kind of harshly.

"I don't want to be Mikey" complained Leo (as Mike y) folding his arms.

"Hey, that's hurtful Leo what's wrong with me?" asked Mikey (as Leo) hurt. Mikey (as Leo) hung his head and Leo (as Mikey)"Sorry Mikey I didn't mean that" Mikey (as Leo) just glared at his brother.

Everyone then looked at Donnie (as Raphael) and glared at him. Donnie (as Raph) blushed with embarrassment "I can fix it you just have to give me more time but for now while I'm giving it some more thought on how to fix it why don't you guys go ahead and try to act like each other for the rest of the day so Splinter doesn't suspect that another experiment went wrong" said Donnie. Everyone just shrugged. 

"Mikey don't pick my noise" Leo (as Mikey) said feeling his face get hot, embarrassed that it was his finger going in there.

"Try and stop me" yelled Mikey (as Leo) and then he ran while still using Leo's hand to pick his own noise.

Leonardo (as Mikey) ran kind of slower than he would his own body but eventually caught up with himself.

"We need to focus on acting like each other" replied Donnie (as Raph) and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Get my hands off my hips! If you are going to act like me you need to fold my arms across my chest" yelled Raphael (as Donnie)

April enters the room and when she does she notices Raphael (as Don) blushing instead of Donnie (as Raph) but she ignores it and tells them the big news. While she opens her laptop she is too busy to notice the smile on Raph's (as Donnie's) face.

"Guy someone sent me in this video that might give you an idea as to what to watch for when it comes to the Krang. Buy the looks of the video there are planning an invasion and Sensei is on his way over to your room Donnie to get you guys for training".

Don (as Raph) nodded and then they heard a knock on the door before they knew it and with that Master Splinter walked in Don's lab slash room.

"My Sons it is time for training he said. Splinter then walked outside Donnie's room and smiled as if he knew what had happened to his sons. The guys just looked at each other nervously and began to follow their sensei into the training room.

"Make a square and grab a partner and get ready to spar" Master Splinter ordered. Mikey (as Leo) took Mikey and Leo (as Mikey) took Leo. Raph (as Donnie) took Raph and Donnie (as Raph) took Donnie. "That's odd you guys always usually take the same partner to spar and this time you switched it up who am I to complain you guys at least are training, anyways…" Splinter said looking confused. "Hageman" he called out and they sparred. "Yemen" and they stopped. "There is something wrong here and I noticed that none of you are using your weapons, why" asked a very confused Splinter.

"Sensei" Called out Mikey but Splinter still looked confused he couldn't believe that he heard Mikey's voice come from inside Leo.

Master Splinter immediately called out for Donnie only to find that his voice came from Raphael's body. "Donatello, what happened" he asked wanting to know how come his sons are all mixed up.

Donnie (as Raph) gave a sheepish smile before stating "Well I made what was supposed to be a teleportation device we could use to spy on the krang. Then when we went to try it out some kind of malfunction happened and I am thinking about how to get us to switch back, I have an idea what to do" exclaimed Donnie.

Don (as Raphael) went back to his room and made some adjustment to his machine. He orders everyone back inside the "teleporter" and threw the switch this time though the turtle's ended up switching again but this time Leo and Raph switched bodies and Donnie and Mikey.

"Guy's I don't think it worked" said Mikey (as Donnie)

"Why" asked Donnie (as Mikey)

"I'm you who also mean that Raph is our new leader" said Mikey (as Donnie) with a grin knowing now he was the smart one.

"How do you know that" asked Raph (as Leo) folding his arms a little annoyed that Mikey said something smart and he didn't.

"Lucky guess I suppose" said Leo (as Raphael)

Mikey (as Donnie) just smiled then stated that "Donnie should try reverse engineering whatever that is and that should do the trick".

"Mikey that's it" exclaimed Donnie (as Mikey) then he awkwardly hugged Mikey (as Donnie) leaving him smiling sheepishly and confused wondering what he did. Then he went straight to work while he works the other three turtles began to bug the heck out of each other.

"Guys do you realize what I just realize we can see what the turtle last thoughts were before we even switched in the first place anyone want to know what Leo was thinking about it will be fun to tell." Raphael (as Leo) said with a mischievous smile.

"Sure" said Mikey and Donnie while Leo just looked nervous. "Leo was thinking about his ex –girlfriend Karari and whether or not she will ever like him again." Raphael (as Leo) said laughing

"I wasn't thinking about her at all and she wasn't my girlfriend so how would she even like me again if she never liked me to begin with" said Leo (as Raphael) rubbing the back of his head looking kind of annoyed and embarrassed. "Raphael last thoughts were his conversation with Spike."

Raphael (as Leo) just folded his arms and turned away from the group. "He told Spike "I love you man..." and he kissed his head too" said Leo (as Raph) "What's the matter Raphael you seem kind of embarrassed.

"I am not embarrassed "yelled Raph (as Leo) face ablaze. "I am just angry you talking about that he's my friend and I do … love him but I don't want people to see me as a softy. He said and folded his arm. "Sorry softy" said Leo (as Raph)

They laughed and Raphael (as Leo) growled at Leo (as Raph). Then He chased him.

"Donnie last thought was about April and how he wants to kiss her" blurted out Mikey (as Donnie)

Donnie just laughed and blushed but kept on working. "I'm done and by the way Mikey just thought about pizza" he said while he thought about what he actually thought about, who would have guessed Mikey, actually had thoughts but he didn't want to embarrass his younger brother even though he embarrassed him not meaning to. Mikey was really thinking about what would happen if he was really a girl. Everyone got into the machine and finally they were back to normal.

Then afterward Donnie made some adjustment and put an apple into the teleporting device and he sent it to TCRI if it is gone than it worked. Then he checked it was gone so he out on the belt and tried it he got sent to the TCRI building saw the krang then pushed the button and landed in his room he then told the guys it works and they took turns spying on the krang.


End file.
